Watashitachi wa baka no desu ka
by Thunderfoot
Summary: The Ginyu's Deadliest attack!


Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to whoever it belongs to :o) Not me!  
  
Warning: Written after an insane bus trip home  
  
Setting: During the Garlic Jr. Saga (did anyone else think he looked like an evil Yoda?)  
  
  
  
Watashitachi wa baka no desu ka  
  
Piccolo smirked at Garlick Jr. "The Black Water Mist has no effect on me".   
  
Everything was going to plan when in the distance chanting was heard  
  
"Watashitachi wa baka no desu ka"(1)  
  
"What the....." Piccolo turned around to see the Ginyu force coming up doing the conga to the chant  
  
"Hai, soo desu. Hai, soo desu" (2)  
  
"CRIKEY MATE!"(3)  
  
WHAM!!!! Garlick Jr. took his momentary laspe in concetration to his advantage and slamed Piccolo through the nearest wall.  
  
"Watashitachi wa baka no desu ka"  
  
"Hai, soo desu. Hai, soo desu"  
  
"CRIKEY MATE!"  
  
****************  
  
Krillen and Gohan faced off against the remaining Spice Boys when...................  
  
"Watashitachi wa baka no desu ka"  
  
"Hai, soo desu. Hai, soo desu"  
  
"CRIKEY MATE"  
  
All looked on stunned as the Ginyu Force congaed away.  
  
Krillen blinked "Well that was a little weird!"  
  
They all nodded and got back to their fight.  
  
**************  
  
Piccoo growled and threw a punch at Garlick Jr's head. The little twerp wouldn't stay still. Blocking another punch he tried to kick out Jr.'s feet.  
  
"Watashitachi wa baka no desu ka"  
  
"Hai, soo desu. Hai soo desu"  
  
"CRIKEY MATE!"  
  
This time it was Jr.'s turn to get distracted and went flying through three posts before he stopped "Who are those guys?"  
  
"The Ginyu Force........Special Beam Cannon......"  
  
"Watashitachi wa baka no desu ka"  
  
"Hai, soo desu. Hai, soo desu"  
  
"CRIKEY MATE!"   
  
"Fireuuhhhhhhhhhhh huh?!...." the distraction caused Piccolo's shot to go off and nearly took Gohan's head off as he came in.  
  
"ARGHH!!"  
  
"Sorry kid....."almost to himself he mumbled "They are starting to piss me off!"  
  
"Watashitachi wa baka no desu ka"  
  
"Hai, soo desu. Hai, soo desu"  
  
"CRIKEY MATE!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo flew at the Ginyu Force in the aims of destroying them but they vanished before he had a chance "I HATE THEM!! Krillen, Gohan, the next time they come through attack them GOT IT!?"  
  
"What about you Piccolo?" Gohan looked up at his green mentor.  
  
"Don't worry kid I want a peice of them myself. They're gonna pay for pissing me off!"  
  
***************  
  
"Watashitachi wa baka no desu ka"  
  
"Hai, soo desu. Hai, soo desu"  
  
"CRIKEY MATE!"  
  
"Here they come!" said Krillen looking between Garlick Jr (who had joined the fight claiming they had made him look like a fool), Gohan and an extremely irrate Piccolo.  
  
"When they come, throw everything yu have at them"were Piccolo's orders.  
  
"Watashitachi wa baka no......."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Massenko..."  
  
"Destructo disk...."  
  
"Special Beam Cannon Fire..."  
  
"RRRAARRHGH!"  
  
"desu KAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The Ginyu force went flying over the edge of Kami's lookout.  
  
"That's the end of them!" stated Krillen with a big goofy grin.  
  
"crikey mate"  
  
Gohan screamed. Running to the edge he sent a huge ki blast down on the floating Ginyu force. "Massenko"  
  
****************  
  
POST NOTE: 3 days later.  
  
Piccolo was meditting when he found himself chanting.  
  
"Watashitachi.........................RAAARGH!" he slamed his head into the nearest tree.  
  
**well that was smart**  
  
"Shut up Nail!"  
  
***************  
  
3 Weeks later.  
  
"Watashitachi wa baka no desu ka, hai, soo desu, hai, soo desu, crikey mate!" Krillen was doing a funny dance around his home.  
  
He blinked, had he just been chanting..........no he couldn't've....................  
  
A scream was heard for miles around.  
  
***************  
  
6 Weeks later.  
  
Gohan was humming a short little tune while doing his homework and he didn't know where he'd got it from.  
  
"Watashi......."   
  
Suddenly he realised what he'd been humming  
  
"Oh no"  
  
He started banging his head on the desk.  
  
***************  
  
1 Year later.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan were out in the middle of nowhere having a sparing session. During a break Gohan started to absentmindedly hum a familiar chant.   
  
"RRRAARRGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Suddenly he found himself defending himself against an extremely pissed off Piccolo, belatedly he realised why.  
  
  
THE END  
(or is it?)  
  
watashtachi wa baka no desu ka  
  
1) Okay the grammar may be a bit wrong (give me and James, the guy who came up with this idea while on the bus, a little leeway, we're first year japanese students) It should mean "Are we stupid?"  
  
Hai, soo desu  
  
2)yes that's right.  
  
CRIKEY MATE!  
  
3) We just find this line absolutely hilarious (side note, James and I are australian). Jeice sounds like a cockney brit. speaking aussie slang and this particular line just cracks us up, and it happend to fit :o) 


End file.
